Texting with a Chance of Romance
by Lovr not a Fighter
Summary: A story about what happens when dating and friends mix together
1. Chapter 1

Texting with a Chance of Romance

**AN: This is a random story if u like it we will keep it going if not we wont as simple as tht!**

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Hey there Sonny what r u doing?

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Hanging the food court w/ Zora and Tawny

­­

To: Sonny

From: Chad

So you wanna hang out w/ me l8r?

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Y would U wanna hang with ME?

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Every1 else is busy

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Maybe

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Ok I'll check w/ u l8r

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Ok txt u l8r then

To: Sonny

From: Tawny 3

Sonny, shopping?

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

Maybe tomorrow got plans tonight. Got to get ready

To: Sonny

From Tawny 3

Who with?

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

Someone…

To: Sonny

From: Tawny 3

Ooo a special some1?

To Tawny

From: Sonny

He's certainly special…

To: Sonny

From: Tawny 3

So it's a guy!

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

Okay yes it's a guy

To: Sonny

From: Tawny 3

Is he cute? Is it a DATE? Wanna double?

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

Idk…

To: Sonny

From: Chad

U made up ur mind yet?

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

I gtg ttyl

To: Chad

From: Sonny

I'd love to Chad

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Ok make sure to bring a date! I cant wait to tell Tawny she will be so happy ur coming

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Huh?

To: Sonny

From: Chad

A date unless u wanna come by urself but then u might feel a little like a 3rd wheel

**AN: Hope u liked it! We were bored and decided to try a new style of writing. If u likes it we will continue! Review! Criticism is welcomed but, compliments are always nice too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Texting with a Chance of Romance

**AN: Ok thanks for being so enthusiastic! A super special shout out to our first ever reviewer you rock Vampnewborn! Thankz to everyone else who reveiwed! You guys r the best**

To: Sonny

From: Tawny 3

Soooo who u bringing tonight?

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

It's a surprise

To: Sonny

From: Tawny 3

Fine I'll wait and thanks for coming I love double dates

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

Ok c ya tonight

To: James

From: Sonny

Hey want in on an evil scheme?

To: Sonny

From: James

What and against who?

To: James

From: Sonny

Fake date, Tawny

To: Sonny

From: James

Wut's in it 4 u?

To: James

From: Sonny

Nothing I just don't think they r right together

To: Sonny

From: James

Yeah right

To: James

From: Sonny

Wut ever just pick me up at 7

To: Sonny

From: James

Sure little miss touchy. But b4 I promise we have to make a deal

To: James

From: Sonny

Wut do u want?

To: Sonny

From: James

You HAVE to kiss me or the deal is off

To: James

From: Sonny

Eeewwwwwww no way

To: Sonny

From: James

Then I'm out

To: James

From: Sonny

Fine ur on just don't be late

To: Sonny

From: James

Don't worry sunshine I wont be

To: Tawny

From: Chad

Are you sure this fake date will make Sonny jealous?

To: Chad

From: Tawny

Of course it will work it's MY plan

To: Tawny

From: Chad

Idk Sonny seems above this

To: Chad

From: Tawny

Don't worry she will be all over you just make sure to keep up with ur side

To: Tawny

From: Chad

Are you sure you want a lunchbox?

To: Chad

From: Tawny

YES

To: Tawny

From: Chad

Y do u want a lunchbox?

To: Chad

From: Tawny

It's none of ur business just don't be late or I will look bad!

To: Tawny

From: Chad

Ok Princess c u then

**AN: Sorry if this is a bit boring. It's needed for the plot. I should have the next chapter out within a week but you know the more reviews the faster it comes! REVIEW it makes me happy  luv ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Texting with a Chance of Romance

**AN- ok i just write this at like 1 am so if it's not my best work I'm sorry! Thankz a bunch for ur reveiws all of u get a big hug! REVEIW! it makes me happy :) **

To: Sonny

From: James

Where are you? It's 7 and ur not here

To: James

From: Sonny

I think I'm sick so I cant go

To: Sonny

From: James

Yeah right! Get ur skinny lil butt down here

To: James

From: Sonny

But I'm scared of wut might happen

To: Sonny

From: James

Well I want my kiss so u will come or I will drag u

To: James

From: Sonny

Is tht a threat?

To: Sonny

From: James

YES

To: James

From: Sonny

Fine but u r paying

To: Sonny

From: James

No way! Chad is ;)

To: James

From: Sonny

B there in 5 minutes

To: Tawny

From: Chad

R u done yet u have been in there forever

To: Chad

From: Tawny

They r not here yet so I don't see why u care

To: Tawny

From: Chad

I am sitting all alone and ppl r staring

To: Chad

From: Tawny

Ooo I c sonny game on

To: Sonny

From: Tawny

JAMES?

To: Tawny

From: Sonny

Yeah I know I didn't think he would take me back either

To: Tawny

From: Chad

Wut the heck is she doing with HIM?

To: Chad

From: Tawny

Idk but don't worry I will find out

To: Sonny

From: James

Did Tawny say anything about me?

To: James

From: Sonny

Yeah I think she might be jealous already

To: Sonny

From: James

So when do I get my kiss?

To: James

From: Sonny

When do u want it?

To: Sonny

From: James

Ok

To: Tawny

From: Chad

She KISSED him

To: Chad

From: Tawny

I saw…

To: Tawny

From: Chad

I think I'm sick I don't feel so well

To: Chad

From: Tawny

Wut ur feeling is jealousy

To: Tawny

From: Chad

Well I don't really care I just want to get as far away from them as possible

To: Chad

From: Tawny

No problem…

**AN- Hope u liked it! Reveiw idc if u hated it just plz take a minute out of ur life to tell me how u felt! It makes me happy**


	4. AN sorry i hate them too

**Texting with a chance of romance**

**AN- I've decided to try something super new! One person suggested I add some Narrative to this story and I decided that my next four chapters will each be the date from each character's p.o.v. after that if ppl still want me to continue I will go back to txting. Comment with your thoughts on this! I will try to have the next chapter up by tonight! Sorry about the AN!**

**Ur super excited author**

**P.S. REVEIW It makes me super happy ( hehe i added super this time)**


	5. Chapter 4

Texting with a Chance of Romance

Tawni Style

**AN- OK i wrote this at 1:30am so for all grammatical and spelling errors i am very sorry! this is the first time i have had to correspond a story to another so forgive me if some details are wrong! Hope u like it!**

I was sitting in my dressing room looking at my reflection when my cell rang. I checked to see it was Chad. I let it ring to make it seem that I was not eager. On the fourth ring I pounced.

"Hello hello Tawni Hart speaking"

"It's Chad" duh like I didn't know that

"Oh hey Chad ready for tonight?"

"No! Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes! Stop asking me that?"

"Fine"

" I don't do that it's Sonny who will fight with you" I sounded like a jerk to him but I was giggling on the inside "Speaking of Sonny have you texted her to ask her to come yet?"

"Shoot I forgot I better go c ya sucker"

"Wait Chad! Don't forget to be mysterious," I reminded him knowing he would forget.

"I'm always mysterious" I laughed and hung up the phone. Chad has such a big head! I would never be that vain I'm Tawni Hart! Now that Chad was gone I started to get bored. I decided to text Sonny and ask her to go shopping.

After txting Sonny and having her tell me she was busy getting ready for some date I decided to go to a café and wait until something interesting happened.

Finally after what seemed like ages my phone started to ring after I picked it up Chad told me the plan was on! I had to get ready! I was lucky my personal designer was free because I needed an outfit and fast. Jade told me to come over right away. Once I got there Jade showed me the perfect dress. It was scarlet and fit my body perfectly. I bought a pair of red pumps and I was ready.

It was about five when Chad started texting me again. He kept worrying that the plan was not going to work. Silly naïve Chad my plans always work! After reassuring him everything would be okay I did some last minute touch ups and went outside to wait for him.

I hate to admit it but I think at the time I had a bit of a crush on him. When Chad pulled up in his convertible I climbed in and smiled at him. However all Chad did was say hi and start to drive. He didn't even compliment my dress!

When we arrived after being seated the first thing I did was head for the bathroom. This may be a fake date but that did not mean I didn't have to look my best. After only like 10 minutes Chad texted me telling me to hurry up. With a resigned sigh I headed out of the bathroom only to see Sonny. I started to say hello until I saw who was behind her.

What was Sonny Munroe doing with my ex? My mouth became dry and I couldn't speak. Chad looked as shocked as I had been. Neither of us said anything. Sonny looked almost as uncomfortable as we felt. Finally I decided to be mature and I showed them to our table. I was prepared to be polite and civilized even if Chad was not.

I was about to ask them if they knew what they wanted when I saw something I never thought would happen. Sonny leaned over and kissed James right on the lips. From the corner of my eye I could see Chad was freaking out. But there was nothing I could do because I was too. Chad and I were texting under the table and we both agreed that we had to abort mission we had not accounted for one thing… JAMES

**AN- Hope u liked it! Any complaints suggestions or compliments or idc if u just wanna tell me about a rabid squirrel! Just press tht little green button and reveiw! I know u want to! Oh and never forget it makes me happy ;)**


End file.
